Gift
by Prism Queen AA-9
Summary: Everyone is filled with some sort of anxiety... Arthur is worried and hardly getting sleep, Alfred has the perfect remedy, a specially made "gift" for him. Alfred will do anything for Arthur, the person he loves most, even if it may not be socially acceptable. Magical Strike AU.


**_Gift:_**  
 _ **noun**_  
 **a thing given willingly to someone without payment; a present.**  
 **"a Christmas gift"**  
 **synonyms: present, handout, donation, offering, bestowal, bonus, award, endowment**

* * *

 ** _Now... go to sleep darling..._**

* * *

 _"Please lay your worries to rest and sleep with my gift_  
 _You can sleep so pleasantly with my amazing gift_  
 _I am the sandman, I'm the sleep bringing Prince_  
 _Bringing eternal slumber all for your happiness"_

"Alfred..?" Arthur Kirkland asked as a hint of worry grew in him. The company president's son, Alfred F. Jones, was giving him a wide unsettling smile with just the slightest glint of mischief in his eyes. Arthur was just a salaryman but he and the company president's son grew to be sort of friends. Alfred wanted to be more than just friends and Arthur did too but he was much too busy to spend enough time with Alfred. Both of them hated the fact that their time together was limited.

"Ya know Arthur," Alfred began disregarding the odd look on Arthur's face. "You've been really stressed out lately. I noticed those bags under your eyes. Have you been sleeping well?"

"Not... quite... but it's nothing out of the norm, especially not this time of the year. Why?"

Alfred grinned widely. "Well then it's perfect! Aren't you happy I gave you my amazing "gift"? The "gift" that I gave you so generously. Isn't it a relief?"

Arthur's eyes widened. Gift? Alfred never gave him any... gift? A sense of dread filled him. Alfred had been talking about a gift he had recently made, a gift to help anyone. But why? Alfred said he was the "villain" though Arthur knew that it was because his father told him various times in a terrible manner to get those silly dreams out of his life. Why would he give out gifts to help? His vision blurred for a second and it all clicked into place. "It was in the tea, wasn't it?"

Alfred nodded pleased with Arthur's quick deduction. "That's right."

Arthur stood up quickly and hurried to the exit. It seem to stretch miles away from him as his eyesight blurred again. Was his body always this heavy? Now that he thought about, as he had been drinking the tea, his limbs felt heavier but he assumed it was just stress. He was close to the door when his legs gave out and he fell down. A strange numbness was taking over and Arthur couldn't feel most of his body. Alfred strode over to him gleefully.

" _Everyone is plagued by some sort of anxiety_  
 _My father, my mother, and everyone in the county_  
 _For the sake of everyone who just can't seem to sleep_  
 _I'll make them a sleep medicine as a gift, on me_ "

"Its alright Arthur. Just sleep. You need it. You'll be happier. Less stress. Less tiredness. Less ignoring me. Sleep and dream of me. All your anxieties will vanish with this much needed sleep. **There is no need to wake up from this sleep.** My "gift" is all you need."

Horror stricken, Arthur tried to move but found the task near impossible. He managed to move his hand as if to reach Alfred but it soon fell useless. He couldn't even yell for help, his vocal folds refused to take the commands his brain sent to it. To his utter panic he felt his mind drifting off to sleep against his will.

 _"Unrequited love and the cruel reality_  
 _Are things of the past when you are in the land of dreams_  
 _Inside your cradle just like a newborn baby_  
 _Close your eyes now and let everything disappear"_

Arthur's eyes pleaded hazily to Alfred to not let him fall sleep but it was too late as his eyes closed and he was no longer conscious. Was it wrong of him, despite of what was happening to him, to still love Alfred? He didn't know. His breathing became much more shallower.

* * *

 _ **Gift:**_

 **Pronunciation: /ɡɪft/**

 **Translation of _Gift_ from German to English NeutrumGift[e]s, Gifte**

 **Poison**

* * *

Alfred lightly stroked the side of Arthur's face. He was happy that he could help the person he loved. He already left many stronger versions of his "gift" to many many people. He was glad it could be spread to everyone easily.

Oh how they loved is "gift".

The news burst with new headlines and stories everyday.

* * *

 **Chairman David Jones and his wife Amelia Jones of Jones' Company found dead. His young son Alfred Jones is missing as well as salaryman Arthur Kirkland.**

 **24 people dead! Causes of death are under investigation**

 **Deaths grow by the day as well as concern**

 **No known cause of death**

 **Massive chaos is going through the citizens**

 **Major traffic as people flee state in fear**

 **327 new deaths and the death count rises**

 **Scientists are baffled and doctors claim it might be a disease**

 **No know connections between** **victims**

 **Entire populations of towns disappeared**

 **Country is under quarantine as deaths have spread across the nation**

 **Is this the work of terrorist?**

 **Death count goes over 47,456 in east coast alone**

 **Hysteria has gone to other major countries in fears of an epidemic**

 **New deaths found in the U.K., Ireland, France, Spain, Canada,Japan, and other nations**

 **Pandemic? Scientists are working as fast as they can to stop this terrible plague**

 **Suspicions** **of foul play. New evidence shows a link to a worker from Jones' Company, Arthur Kirkland, disappearing before deaths.**

 **Evidence proved a dead end as new evidence comes to light.**

 **What is going on? The question of the century as more and more people die**

 **Is this the end of humanity?**

* * *

All the while Alfred enjoyed quality time with his sleeping Englishman. Sometimes it paid off to be a villain. A rich villain with brains.

If the world was getting in between Arthur and him, he would need to get rid of the world with his _**"gift"**_.

* * *

 _ **A.N.**_

 _Lately I've been into **The Princess Who Brought Sleep** by Monty sung by Hatsune Miku. I recommend _Rachiedian's version.

 _ **Arthur isn't dead, just in a chemically induced coma-sleep by Alfred. Everyone else though does die. They experience lightheaded-ness, muscle spasms or weakness, and tiredness, They die within hours or even minutes. 100% fatality and highly contagious. A contagious "gift". Alfred owned the two only antidotes.**_

 _ **After mostly everyone, about 85-90% of the population is dead, Alfred wakes up Arthur. Arthur is both terrified and devastated at first but Alfred convinces him its fine. Both live a strange "paradise" for many decades.**_

 ** _Did humanity survive? Its hard to say._**


End file.
